ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LittleBigPlanet™4 (Playmobil Interactive game/Sackboy23's Idea)
Hi! I'm Sackboy23! And this is my idea for LittleBigPlanet™4! Creators Sony Pictures Computer Software.jpg|Published by Sony Computer Entertainment arkadium-horizontal-logo.svg|Developed by Arkadium Overview LittleBigPlanet™4 is an upcoming 2017 crossover action-adventure video game based on the LittleBigPlanet videogame series and the CGI Playmobil-inspired TV series “Super 4”. Designed by Playmobil Interactive, developed by Arkadium and published by Sony Computer Entertainment, Microsoft Studios and Nintendo, LittleBigPlanet™4 is the 5th crossover between Sackboy and Playmobil, starring Sackboy, Sackgirl, OddSock, Toggle, Swoop, Sackbot, Alex, Gene, Ruby and Twinkle. Unlike the other LittleBigPlanet games with the PEGI 7 rating, this game has the PEGI 3 rating, thus making it the first LittleBigPlanet game with that PEGI rating. This game also retells the story of LittleBigPlanet™ Advance. Plot In the peaceful land of Bunkum, the Super 4 visit. There they met Sackboy and friends, which tried out the new cape powerup. When Sackboy and Sackgirl got back, however, Twinkle (fairy in exile) was gone. They didn't know what happened. But they were 99% sure that Black Baron fairynapped her. They immediately get Newton's attention to this incident. Later, Sackboy and Sackgirl were flying in Newton's air balloon. However, Agent Gene had other plans. Sackboy, Sackgirl and Newton all got warped into Playmobil! They were all ready for a big Super-4 adventure! After going thru 6 worlds, they found themselves in Enchanted Island where the Fairy Queen was effortlessly turned into a frog earlier in the TV series “Super 4”. Black Baron was finally defeated by Sackboy and the Super 4! But da NEGATIVITRON captured the Super 4 and the other Playmobil fairies, including the Fairy Queen who effortlessly banned Twinkle from entering Enchanted Island forever (maybe...). Da NEGATIVITRON used the Fairy Queen's statue (carved in her youth) to turn Prince Alexander and Twinkle Dust into stone. Hopefully, Sackboy defeated da NEGATIVITRON and freed the fairies! Unfortunately, Alex and Twinkle were stoneified and dead. But one of Sackboy's tears revived them both! Black Baron blasted off. Twinkle turned the Fairy Queen back to normal after they got back to Enchanted Island. As a result, Twinkle was unbanned from entering Enchanted Island and peace was restored to Playmobil! Levels 'Grassy Fields' #'The Adventure Begins #Dandelion Fields #Sponge Cake Caverns #Yellow Klicky Switch #Fairy Paradise #Whispy Woods Battle 'Sandy Canyons' #'Cactus Maze #Pyramid #Old West #Green Klicky Switch #Windmill Entrance #Tap Tap the Red Nose Battle 'Twinkle's Musical Plant' #Music Room #Instrument Class #Twinkle's Minigame Tower #Red Klicky Switch #Super Song Maker #Fourchsak's Lava Cannon Battle 'Dedede Resort' #Water Slide #Wave Pool #Spring Yard Park #Blue Klicky Switch #Swimming Contest #King Dedede Battle 'Volcano Valley' #Alex's Skychase (Meta Knight miniboss) #Hot Krater #Lava Reef #Lava Klicky Switch #Rainy Savanna (Volcano Exit) #Baba Cara Battle 'Cotton Candy Clouds' #Sky Tower #Lakitu Mayhem #Cotton Candy Land #Cloudy Klicky Switch #Stormy Skies #Ms. T Battle 'Enchanted Island' #Fairy Beach #Twinkle's House (Break Round) #Fairy Forest #Maagik Klicky Switch #Fairy Queen's Palace #Black Baron Battle 'The Core of Dreams' #Chemical Plant #Master Hand Battle #Kracko Battle #Phantom Baron's Sanctuary #Final Destination #Negativitron Battle (Final Level in Story Mode! Complete to unlock Twinkle the Fairy as well as the special worlds.) #Ending Controls Menu *Left Stick - Select *X - OK *O - Go Back Map *Left Stick - Move Character *X - Enter Level *[] - View Level Info *∆ - Start Time Attack (if cleared) *O - Items *Start - Menu *Select - View World Map Level *Left Stick - Move Character *D-Pad - Summon Helpers *X - Jump *O - Sackpocket *∆ - Organizertron *[] - Open Popit Create Mode *Left Stick - Move Character/Move Object *D-Pad: ←,↑,→ - VCR Controls *D-Pad: ↓ - Activate/Deactivate Hover Mode *X - Jump/Fly Faster in Hover Mode/Pick Up/Place *[] - Popit/Tweak *O - Sackpocket (unavailable in Hover Mode)/Go Back *∆ - Add Quests/Delete/Cut Away *Start - Pause/Play Mode Characters LittleBigPlanet™ *Sackboy - the main character and hero in the game. (Available from the start.) *Sackgirl - Sackboy's girlfriend. (Available from the start.) *Sackbot - Sackboy's helper. (Available from the start.) *OddSock - a sackdog who can run fast and perform wall jumps. (Smash the Green Klicky Switch to unlock this character.) *Toggle - a sackperson who can change size. (Smash the Blue Klicky Switch to unlock this character.) *Swoop - a sackbird who can fly. (Smash the Lava Klicky Switch to unlock this character.) *Swimmer Sack - a sackperson who can swim underwater for longer periods of time. (Defeat King Dedede to unlock this character.) Super 4 - inspired by Playmobil *Alex - a medieval prince. (Complete World 5-1: Alex's Skychase to unlock this character.) *Gene - a Technipolis scientist. (Complete World ★1-3 to unlock this character.) *Ruby Red - a pirate girl. (Defeat Sharkbeard to unlock this character., World ★3-6) *Twinkle - the Playmobil fairy who was fairynapped in the game. (Beat the game and rescue her to unlock this character.) Special Worlds Special worlds are marked with a ★ next to the world number. 'Technipolis' #Gene's Lab (3D Level) #Technipolian Speedway (Racing Level) #A Yoshi's Cookie Game with Baba Cara (Yoshi's Cookie level remake with 10 rounds.) #Brick Brick Fortress #Dr. X's Lab #Dr. X Battle (Columns III Battle in this game!) 'Kingsland' #Medieval Way #Ghosthouse Baron Zone #Kingsland Castle #The Deep, Enchanted Bridge #Black Baron's Castle #Masked Baron (1st Battle) #Masked Baron (REVENGE) #Phantom Baron Battle 'Gunpowder Island' #Mass Attack Tunnel #Jumpy Cavern #The Deep, Underground Maze (Taken from Yoshi's Island) #Gunpowder Boardwalk #Sharkbeard's Cabin #Sharkbeard Battle 'Space Baron Zone' #Rainbow Resort #Galaxy Bridge #The Observatory #Space Race #Titanic Monarch (Taken from Sonic Mania) #Black Baron's Chaos Robot Battle #Phantom Void (Final Level in the entire game!!!) Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:Super 4 Category:Playmobil Interactive Category:SNK Playmore Category:Arkadium Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Crossover Video games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Video Games Category:2017 Category:E-rated Games